Ehlek
Ehlek is one of the antagonists that appeared in the BIONICLE series, serving as one of the secondary antagonists in the 2007 storyline. He is a member of the Barraki, the band of warlords who led the League of Six Kingdoms to overthrow the Great Spirit before being defeated and banished into the Pit. Appearance Prior to being mutated, Ehlek was a light green aquatic being with long, sharp spines fitted on his back and wore a normal Kanohi. He also had blue eyes. After being mutated into his monstrous form, his appearance took on an eel-like form. His head now resembled an eel with mandibles on both sides of his face bulbous eyes. He also had two pairs of webbed feet. History Past Ehlek and his unnamed aquatic species were hailed from the island of Zakaz, which was also a home to Skakdi as they lived in the shore which was located in the front of the island. One day, the members of the Order of Mata Nui visited Zakaz and secretly modified Ehlek and his species as they warned him that the Brotherhood of Makuta will eventually became corrupted and betrayed the Great Spirit and for that, he and the others were needed to defeat the Brotherhood. League of Six Kingdoms Sometimes later, Ehlek was recruited by Pridak to join the League of Six Kingdoms and ruled the western chain of islands of the Matoran Universe, as well as Zakaz. During his time, he used a specialized breathing helmet that allowed him to breathe while on land. Later, he and Kalmah were ordered to go to Destral and held a meeting with the Brotherhood of Makuta as they demanded that they will be provided with war Rahi for use in battle. When the League begin their attack to overthrow the Great Spirit, Ehlek and the rest of the army were attacked by the Brotherhood's army when they assaulted their fortress. During the battle, he was defeated by Antroz and was eventually captured by the Order of Mata Nui along with the other Barraki. The next day, Ehlek and the other Barraki were brought into Metru Nui to stand trial for their crimes and Makuta Teridax ordered the Exo-Toa to execute the Barraki in front of the crowd. However, Botar and several Maxilos robots appeared right before the execution can happen and took the Barraki to the Pit where they were to spent their lives in there for millennia. Quest in Mahri Nui After a millenia in the Pit, the Barraki's prison was destroyed in the Great Cataclysm. The Barraki were mutated by the Pit's mutagens into monstrous forms. Ehlek was made the leader of an army of venom eels, with Nocturn as his lieutenant. Ehlek built a fortress for the Barraki, but it was destroyed when Mahri Nui broke off Voya Nui and sank into the sea. Kalmah later discovered that the Mask of Life had sank into the ocean and told his fellow Barraki. To Ehlek's suggestion, the Barraki split up to search for it. Ehlek led his army of venom eels in an attack on Mahri Nui, but was stopped by Carapar. Carapar convinced Ehlek to call off the attack, as he might destroy the Mask of Life. Ehlek and Carapar went looking for evidence that one of the Barraki was a traitor, but instead, they found Brutaka. Brutaka talked Ehlek and Carapar into helping him look for the Mask of Life. The trio met up with Pridak and then found Kalmah, who had cornered Dekar with the Mask of Life. In the ensuing struggle, Brutaka was distracted by a nearby giant squid, and Ehlek used his electricity to shock Dekar. Pridak touched the Mask of Life, but it sent out a powerful wave of energy through the ocean. Shortly thereafter, the Barraki encountered the Toa Mahri in the Fields of Air. They tricked the Toa into entering caves inhabited by the Barraki's armies. The Barraki then had a heated debate in who would get to use the Mask of Life first. After this was resolved, Ehlek gave the Mask of Life to Nocturn for safekeeping. Later, the Barraki gathered at the Razor Whale's Teeth to determine who the traitor was. After Takadox owned up, Maxilos and the Toa came and engaged the Barraki in an intense battle. The Barraki were able to overpower Maxilos as the Toa escaped with the Mask of Life. The Barraki and their armies went after the Toa Mahri, intending to steal the Mask of Life from them. The Barraki began to get the upper hand, but the Toa Mahri were transported out of the Pit and into Metru Nui. Order of Mata Nui Not long after, the Barraki were recaptured by Hydraxon. Acting on orders from the Order of Mata Nui, Hydraxon gave his captives the choice to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange for their freedom or be killed. Pridak decided to go with the first option. Ehlek, along with Mantax and Kalmah, went to Xia to talk with The Shadowed One. They agreed to form an alliance between the Dark Hunters and the Barraki. Ehlek then went back to the sea to gather more venom eels. After Makuta Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui, Ehlek migrated onto Spherus Magna. His mutations were undone by the Mask of Life's power, just as he had originally wanted. Personality Like Pridak, Ehlek was ruled by his emotions. He was extremely hateful and angry against the Matoran of Mahri Nui, blaming them for destroying his fortress as well as resenting them for hunting sea creatures. Ehlek also used the search for the Ignika as an excuse to get his revenge on the Matoran. Despite that, he had a very cautious nature and was usually aware of everything around him. Navigation Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Lego Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Mutated Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fantasy Villains